


Tickle Time

by Africanwilderness



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, Shameless Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanwilderness/pseuds/Africanwilderness
Summary: Alex has a fantasy bubbling at the back of her mind.Will her life partner, Olivia Benson, and friends, Amanda Rollins, Melinda Warner and Casey Novak help her fulfil it?





	Tickle Time

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this. Couldn't get it out of my head so here it is. Pure SMUTCATION.

Excitement and fearful anticipation fill her veins as the blindfold covers her eyes. Alex raises her head slightly, so Olivia can secure it behind her head. _This is it!_ Alex’s mind screams as she tries the straps pinning her arms above her head. They are stretched so far, she can hardly move against her bounds. Her bare legs and nyloned feet are similarly tied down with leather straps, spread eagled for maximum access.

Alex breathing hitches as she wonders where Olivia will start, where she’ll end, when she’ll end what has always been an unfulfilled fantasy.

It had taken months for Alex to work up the courage to ask Olivia to do this for her. Alex was concerned, terrified Olivia would judge her need. When she had finally spoken the words, Alex expected to find shock or even disgust shadowing Olivia’s features. Instead, Olivia’s eyes had burned with an understanding arousal that caused Alex to lick her lips in transparent hunger.

They had discussed does and don’ts, absolutes and absolutely nots. It had taken a further five months to finely tune every aspect of this night to ensure Alex’s deepest fantasy came true in the most earth shattering way.

For the past two months, Olivia has purposefully grown her short, clipped nails. Every chance she got, Olivia would flex her fingers in a spidery motion, causing a jolt of heat to surge thru Alex’s core. Sometimes, Olivia would flex them whilst they were in a squad room meeting, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, causing Alex to blush crimson with embarrassment and arousal.

Now, the memory causes her to pant with unabashed longing as she tries her bounds once more. Her wrists, elbows, thighs and ankles are strapped down firmly to a specially made ‘torture’ table.

Alex knows she is completely at her lover’s mercy and she couldn’t be more willing, more trusting of her partner to give her this gift of complete and utter acceptance, understanding and love.

A nail grazes the sole of her nylon covered foot bringing Alex back to this moment, back to the sensations already thriving in her abdomen. This single gesture causes a surge of anticipation and promise to riot up her legs to her clit.

Several of Olivia’s nails skate across Alex’s nylon covered soles, so softly, so delicately that Alex moans in ecstasy at the perfection of this moment. Olivia’s nails continue to slowly glide across her vulnerable and sensitive feet, causing just the right amount of stimulation without Alex losing control.

Alex bites her lip as all Olivia’s nails suddenly tickle her soles, dancing across the nylon in ever faster circles. Olivia’s tickling is approaching uncomfortable, gloriously uncomfortable, leading Alex to truly strain against her bounds for the first time. Alex audibly gasps as she tries to dampen the giggles threatening to burst from her lips. Olivia knows Alex wants this. _After so many heinous cases, the love of my life doesn’t laugh enough._ This evening, now, Olivia isn’t going to stop until she’s had her fill of Alexandra Cabot’s husky laughter.

Alex finally begins to break as giggles erupt from her lips. Olivia audibly pants at the beautiful sound. Hearing it just makes her want more, so much more from her partner. Olivia begins to scribble her nails more forcibly across her lovers entire sole, teasing the especially ticklish creases under her toes. Alex can no long stop her full husky laugh from escaping as Olivia’s expert nails spider across her arches.

‘God!’ Alex exclaims between strained breathes as she tries to fight the overwhelming urge to laugh again. She fails miserably as Olivia’s tickling reaches an intensity Alex didn’t believe possible as Olivia’s nails scribble against her completely exposed soles with devastating consequences. Alex’s laughter fills the room as she actively struggles against the leather straps, her body thrashing (as much as her stretched limbs will allow) in conflict at wanting this and needing to escape the incessant dancing of Olivia’s nails against her. Alex’s heart feels ready to burst out of her chest, her clit throbbing with such desperation that she doesn’t trust herself to last much longer.

Alex feels Olivia stop for a gorgeous, peaceful, breath saving moment before she feels her lovers hand stretch out her toes to fully expose the delicate creases under them. _No!_ Alex’s mind screams as Olivia’s nails begin to incessantly assault this incredibly sensitive area. Alex cries out in complete helplessness as her partner tickles one of her most sensitive spots, scribbling her nails against her so intensely, Alex fears she may wet herself.

‘Please!’ Alex begs as she tries futilely to move her foot away from Olivia’s offending fingers. Olivia completely ignores her pleas as she moves from one sole to the other, wrenching Alex’s toes up, as her nails tickle Alex senseless. Olivia does not relent in her attentions, as Alex's laughter bounces off the walls, her nails spidering up and down Alex’s toes before returning to just below them, her fingers working tirelessly to make Alex’s fantasy come true.

Olivia looks at the clock: 5:15. She has just tickled Alex for 15 minutes. Olivia’s fingers reluctantly halt their scribbling to give Alex a few moments to regain her breath. Olivia immediately misses the laughter so can’t help tickling Alex’s soles for a further minute before she finally says: ‘Halt,’ a word they agreed on to allow Alex a minute to recompose herself. ‘Okay?’ Olivia can’t help asking, knowing she had gotten a little carried away. Even as she waits for Alex to answer, her fingers twitch to continue torturing her lovers body.

‘Uhuh,’ Alex breathes, struggling to say anything more intelligible as her chest billows with the sensations her body has just experienced.

‘Get set?’ Olivia uses another term they’d agreed upon to signal ten seconds before she continues Alex’s torture. Olivia waits for Alex’s consent though her fingers, unbeknownst to Alex, are already spidering the air just above her armpits and sides, desperate to hear Alex’s laughter fill the room once more. ‘Six, five, four…’ Olivia prompts as her fingers almost disobey her restraint.

Alex gives the smallest of nods, noticing Olivia has changed positions from the proximity of her voice. Olivia doesn’t need further coaxing. Her nail slowly glides over the well-oiled skin of Alex’s rib cage. Alex immediately crumbles into fits of laughter before Olivia’s other fingers even join in the run. _She knows what’s coming,_ Olivia smiles to herself as she takes in the beauty of her partners undulating chest. Alex realises her body is in a heightened state of sensitivity that will only worsen with each glide of Olivia’s fingers on her taut skin. Olivia continues to tease Alex, slowly spidering her fingers along her lover’s rib cage and sides causing Alex to shudder in arousal, in a state of overwhelming helplessness. Alex’s laughter causes Olivia’s clit to throb as her other fingers finally make complete and thorough contact, dancing and scribbling up and down Alex’s sides. Alex can only laugh as her lover fulfils her fantasy, her need to be relentlessly tickled to within an inch of her sanity. Olivia tickles every jut, every pore of Alex’s sides, quickly determining that scribbling her nails to within a millimetre of Alex’s armpits before skating back down her body causes Alex to whimper in hope, in dread of what is yet to come. Olivia continues to dance her fingers up and down Alex’s torso, noticing Alex’s body thrusting almost in rhythm with each change in motion.

‘This is turning you on isn’t it?’ Olivia asks, not relenting in her duties or waiting for her lover to breathe, let alone answer. Olivia watches as her partner suddenly tenses and moans as the orgasm that has been threatening from the very first glide of Olivia’s nail bursts thru her core with such intensity that all Olivia could do is continue her torture, tickling Alex relentlessly thru the climax of her life.

Olivia relents once Alex’s body stops rippling thru the earth shattering crescendos of her orgasms. ‘Halt.’ Olivia watches as the love of her life bites her lip in sheer euphoria that her fantasy has been realised. After a few more minutes, Alex’s heart rate has calmed to as normal a pace as can be expected given her predicament.

‘Round Two, get set?’ As soon as Alex hears these words, her abdomen stiffens anew, knowing exactly what Round Two means; both heaven and hell in soul-destroyingly perfect measure.

Alex nods her head before taking several deep breathes, knowing what she has just experienced is nothing compared to what will happen next. She hears the door open. She knows who’s entering the room. Everyone of them more than willing to do this, having fully admitted to finding tickling arousing. Each woman she trusts with her life. Each one has attended all the necessary and exclusive ‘Tickle Talks’ so all possible areas of concern and want have been covered so as not to ruin the moment, this moment. Each woman, without speaking, takes their position. Alex runs thru each person and their agreed position in her head. Part of her wanted this detail to be kept from her but now, she was pleased she knew, knew something about what they had in store for her. Melinda is in charge of her left foot; Olivia her right; Amanda her armpits and Casey her sides and ribs. Alex made it clear in their ‘Tickle Talks’ that no one is to touch her abdomen. All agreed, with only Olivia knowing the true reason behind this request.

The silence is deafening as Alex waits for someone to say, ‘Get set' again. No one does before they commence attacking Alex’s senses, giving her no forewarning. Alex loses the ability to speak, to swear them all to hell, as they all giggle at their mischievousness. Each of them has been growing their nails, as Olivia had, to allow for maximum tickle potential. On the rare occasions they were all present, they would sometimes pin Alex down and give her a tiny preview of what was in store for her. All would leave these taster sessions wet and sated from the pleasure they had experienced.

Amanda’s nails give Alex’s fresh armpits no time to settle in, her nails scribbling, dancing and spidering against them with such tenacity Alex fears she may pass out. Amanda’s nails are particularly long, being the only person who didn’t keep them cut short beforehand. Their length increases the level of ticklish potential, hence why her nails are currently skating across Alex’s most sensitive spot with insane intensity. Alex struggles against her bounds, trying and failing to gain release from this most overwhelmingly arousing of tortures. But as Alex fights one set of nails, another set is more than willing to tickle her from a different angle leaving her no escape from the thirty-two fingers now mercilessly tickling her body.

Casey has an uncanny ability to find Alex’s most ticklish sweet spots. Two of her feverish nails dance across Alex’s ribs as she discovers which areas gain the heartiest laughs. Realising as Olivia had, that working up and down Alex’s sides before tracing between her ribs with the tiniest wiggle of her fingers causes Alex the greatest pleasure and the worst torture simultaneously. Casey picks up her pace, gliding her nails across Alex’s oiled sides with such delicately swift intensity, Alex’s lungs aren’t given time to intake oxygen before her chest is shuddering in revolt once more.

Melinda’s nimble fingers are currently scribbling across Alex’s left sole at a slower, more controlled pace. Alex knows Melinda will only build from here. Alex knows Melinda’s fingers are tenacious, possibly the most so. There are no limits to what the Medical Examiner can do to her feet before Alex’s torture is over.

Alex knows they’re all aroused by her laugh. She also knows she brought this on herself. She asked for this, pleaded for this. Now that she is feeling the devastating effects 32 fingers and eight thumbs can have on her sweet spots whilst she is tied down and helpless to stop it, Alex can’t help but laugh for lack of any other outlet for the sensations rioting thru her over sensitised body.

Olivia’s hands pull back Alex’s toes on her right foot before she attacks her creases once more, putting every ounce of her energy into tickling her life partner.

‘Tickle, tickle, tickle,’ Amanda whispers into Alex’s ear, in her Southern drawl. Alex’s clit contracts at her words, her fingers, their fingers relentlessly tickling her body. ‘Tickle, tickle,’ Amanda repeats, as the others laugh, watching Alex’s body tense and struggle against her bounds uselessly.

‘Ahhhhh,’ she screams futilely as her ticklers intensify their torture still further, gaining rewarding fits of laughter from their willing victim. Amanda nails are spidering against Alex’s pits in such a torturous motion that Alex feels a little wee escape. Casey, sitting across Alex, doesn’t notice as she continues to undulate her nails against her helpless victim’s sides, not tiring of her back and forth motion. Alex’s laughter permeates the room as someone suddenly removes her blind fold. _Olivia!_ Alex’s mind screams, her voice lost. Melinda must have taken over Olivia’s scribbling of her right foot as Alex feels an increased tickling tempo on both her soles. _It’s not possible!_ Alex’s head yells as Olivia looks into her eyes, her ticklers continuing their torture.

‘Alex? Halt?’ Olivia asks as the others groan. The sensations Alex is experiencing almost tunnel her vision, as she tries and fails to catch her breath. ‘HALT!’ Olivia demands. The others reluctantly stop their assault as they watch Alex whimper and groan as she struggles to breathe. ‘Breathe Alex, breathe sweetie,’ Olivia sooths as worry lines her face. 

‘Come on, Alex. Don’t let us down now,’ Casey pipes up above her unsympathetically, one of her fingers still running slightly against Alex side.

‘Stop Casey,’ Amanda, Olivia and Melinda shout in unison. Casey gets off Alex and puts her hands up in apology. _They all get it_. Having Alex tied down, completely at their mercy, with her laugh feeding their hunger; it’s one hell of a potent aphrodisiac. Even with Alex orchestrating this hobby, they know the importance of her maintaining control. 

After a few minutes, Alex finds her voice, ‘Liv,’ she breathes as she looks at her life partner. ‘Get set,’ she shocks everyone in the room, but Casey immediately straddles Alex’s torso once more, primed and begging for the 10 second count down. Olivia looks into Alex’s eyes one final time, wanting to be certain she is ready for this. Alex nods her head before she inhales deeply, preparing herself for the finale of Round Two. Olivia goes back to her post, ‘Two, One, Go!’

Every nerve burns up in a fireball of sensations as each of Alex’s sweet spots is tickled within an inch of its life. Alex struggles against her bounds again, wondering why the hell she thought of this. _But you did_ , her inner voice counters unsympathetically.

Olivia moves forward, leaving Melinda’s extremely capable and tenacious nails scribbling against Alex’s soles. Melinda had torn Alex’s nylons, spread oil on her bare souls and tied her toes to a newly added toe-rack giving herself complete access to her creases, whilst they had waited for her to recover, leaving them even more sensitive to Melinda’s tickling efforts.

Alex watches as Olivia takes a feather from the neglected tool kit and proceeds to tease it against her clit. ‘Amanda,’ Olivia prompts as she starts running the feather up and down in slow motion.

‘Tickle, tickle, tickle Alex,’ Amanda taunts her, as her nails work their magic up Alex’s sensitive inner, upper arms before delving into her armpits for yet more scribbling and tickling before repeating the process over and over and over again.

‘Go…….Nooooo……..’ Alex hollers as Casey laughs.

‘What was that now Alex?’ she teases, her smile huge as she fingers dance up and down Alex’s rib cage, not giving her a moments peace from her incessant tickling. ‘Tickle, tickle. Do you like us tickling you like this Alex? Huh?’ Casey can’t help herself as she turns and starts stroking Alex’s clit with one hand, her other still scribbling up and down Alex’s side.

‘Move,’ Olivia warns her. Casey withdraws immediately, going back to her ten-pronged attack of Alex’s sides and gaining a full guttural laugh for her efforts.

‘Oh, you’ve missed my fingers doing their best to tickle the life out of you? Well, then, I better start going on full tickle mode, shouldn’t I?’ Casey taunts her as she begins spidering her devilish nails back and forth over Alex’s sides with such ferocity, that Olivia quickens the feather strokes against Alex’s clit, knowing it will be difficult to stop Casey a second time.

Alex’s laughter reaches new, animalistic heights as she is mercilessly tickled by three dear friends and her life partner. The heat surging thru her core is nearing eruption as each tickler diligently continues their assault, wanting Alex to reach her sexual height.

Alex closes her eyes and gives in completely to the sensations rioting over and thru her body. Just as she is about to peak, each tickler knows which spot to attack. Amanda spiders her armpits, skating her nails over Alex’s skin like her life depends on it. Casey scribbles up and down Alex’s sides, making each motion pool in her swelling clit. Melinda tickles Alex’s vulnerable and completely exposed under toe creases so intensely, Alex fears she’ll never be able to walk again without the sensations following her. Olivia strokes the feather against Alex’s clit in an increasingly rapid motion, unrelenting in her resolve to make her lover come.

As each nail and fibre tortures her skin, Alex’s body collapses under the sheer weight of the sensations flooding her. Her body erupts with an orgasm of pure, unadulterated euphoria as each tickler continues to scribble against her at a slower, more pleasurable rate. Olivia delicately strokes the feather against Alex’s swollen clit as Amanda’s, Casey’s and Melinda’s nails spider slowly against her skin, prolonging the soul shattered climax ricocheting thru her every nerve ending.

Finally, their nails reluctantly leave Alex’s body as she lies prone, exhausted and shaking with the after glow of mind blowing tickle torture.

‘Okay?’ Olivia asks the love of her life as she unties the straps, a smile dancing across her lips as the others turn away to give them some privacy

'Jesus! I love you!’ Alex states passionately, wishing to embrace Olivia but her limbs are too exhausted. Olivia leans down to her quivering partner, her lips scorching hers.

‘Any other fantasies you wish to try?’ Olivia asks huskily, as the others actively turn back round, excitement radiating from their keen bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any constructive feedback / kudos welcome.


End file.
